Watching an Angel
by Shinigami Love
Summary: Yaoi.. Someone's watching an ebon haired angel! Rating because of yaoi and lemon suggestions..
1. Default Chapter

I OWN THESE CHARS

I OWN THESE CHARS! YES I DO! Well.. in some far off universe, almost like our own.. Teehee. They belong to their respective owners (a.k.a. Squaresoft, I suppose)

Rants: I love this pairing, it's old, so shoot me. They're kawaii!! ^____^ And romantic. Teehee!!

Beautiful. Simply beautiful. How long will I watch before I do something? How long will it be before I can tell him how I feel..? I watch him, resisting the urge to reach out and touch his face.. To sweep away the ebon hair from his face.. To touch those silken lips with my own, and kiss him, love him..

Too long. It's been too long since we've met.. I wonder if he feels the same about me? 

No. He couldn't. How could such a beautiful creature love me? He couldn't. I wish.. I wish he could... I wish I could tell him how I feel, tell him how much I've grown to love him..

He stirs. Poor, beautiful creature, has something disturbed your rest? Or am I the cause? Can you hear me? Can you hear my thoughts? How much I love you? While I sit here beside you, watching you.. Have I disturbed you, my angel..?

You seem restless.. I should leave.. If you were to wake, to see me.. I wear my emotions too openly, you will see.. 

Wake up, my love, wake up..

No, sleep.. You cannot see me like this..

Pale eyelids flicker, red pools glow in the faint moonlight.. He looks up at me, tentative, wondering.. He reaches up, touches my face with his hand.. Oh my love, how I've longed for that touch.. How I longed for you..

No.. I must leave, you cannot see me like this..

I stand and move hastily away.. He sits up, reaching out.. I turn, looking at him.. Barely breathing..

He opens his mouth to speak.. He doesn't. He mouths the word silently. I blink.

/Stay./

I move back to him, silent.. I sit beside him, on the edge of the bed.. My hand rests on the silk sheets. He reaches and touches my shoulder.. I smile. 

\I love you.\

He nods silently at my mouthed words.

"I love you too.." His voice fills me, the words I've longed to hear for such a time..

I smile.. Lean forward, capture his lips with my own.. We kiss, ebon hair spilling over my blonde.. Short hair under long.. Snowy skin under bronze.. We touch each other, loving each other.. Oh, how long I've wanted this.. 

And as morning arrives, him nestled in my chest, I know only one thing for certain…

I love him. I'll never leave him. And now I know he feels the same.

*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*

Didja like it? ^__^ I hope so!! Please review! 

~*Jada-chan, Bishie Maker


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: _Well, I've been off FF.N a LONG time, haven't I? Yeah, indeed I have. Life caught up with me, I guess. chuckles Highschool's a bitch sometimes, I must say. Oo But anyway… So many people liked this I thought I'd try an update of sorts… I'm rewriting that short little segment from Vincent's PoV now._

I can hear him as he enters. I know it's him – I always do, and I always will. I've never said anything… I'm too afraid. I'm content, rather, to sit here as I am now, listening to him…

He sits, and he's watching. I can feel it, on my skin, in my soul… A small shudder runs over my spine, and I twist. I hear his intake of breath as I move. Perhaps it is purposeful? I let out a soft noise, letting my arms sprawl out invitingly as the sheets slither down my body.

I can feel his nervousness… There is something inside of me that knows it. Perhaps even… I can i scent /i it, and it is wonderful. It is entirely him – a scent that only I have been privy to.

How desperately I want to reach out to him… How badly I want to wake, to tell him how deeply I feel, how my soul aches to have him touch me, and hold me…

I hear him moving. I can't stand it. My eyes flick open, and he scoots back like a cornered animal. I sit up, and I can feel a deep sadness in my heart at the fright I've caused him, but I can see something else that makes me… It makes me wonder.

Did I touch him? I don't remember…

He glances toward the door. A twinge of uncertainty springs up in me. I feel myself screaming inside… Every nerve of my body tenses, wanting nothing more than to grab him and pull him to me… Force him to love me, force him to want me openly…

Did I say something?

He moves to me cautiously, as though in disbelief. I must have spoken, or something close to it. His lips move as I pull him close to me, and I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

/I love you…/

I nod instantly. I know this. I know this and I want this.

"I love you too…" There is so much more than that inside of me. I want to say it… I want to scream it and let the world know…

But it's too late. He catches me unaware, in a kiss; I sigh softly, wrapping my arms tightly around him and pulling him into my bed. This is _our_ time, now… He is _mine_ and I am _his_ … Nothing can change that now…

_Wah! There. Like it? XD If I get enough complaints, again, I might write a third chapter… And let everyone know **exactly** what happened._


End file.
